


Who and Where

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [11]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: narnia, the pevensies, what if the pevensies had regained their old bodies upon returning to narnia
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Who and Where

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9795632#cmt9795632

The difference is that they immediately know where they are and gain back a sense of self that has faded over a year in the grey place. They trip briefly over suddenly longer legs and arms, but regain themselves more quickly than they did a year ago, and throw themselves into familiar arms with familiar muscles and familiar hair and familiar size (with a familiar ocean breeze, though a lack of familiar bird cries, which they will later realize).

Later, they will find their way and their task both easier and more difficult for their appearance, but for now, they rejoice only in being The Four in the way most familiar to them.


End file.
